The Choir
by Rachael With an A
Summary: When Hermione returns to Howarts for her eigth year, things have changed beyond recognition. Pranks are allowed and the school choir has been restarted. When Hermione, who has hidden her musical talents for years, has to perform a solo in front of her cheating ex Ron, what will happen? Throw the Head Boy into the mix and things just got a lot more complicated! Dramione, WIP.
1. Start of Term Notices

**DISCLAIMER: The rights to Harry Potter are owned by the fabulous JK Rowling, and the idea of the choir belongs to Warner Bro's. I own nothing but the plot :(**

The first day of my eighth year at Hogwarts happened much like the other years before the War – wake up, packing, station, train, carriages, sorting, feast, announcements, and finally bed. Everyone was more subdued than usual though; we were all still mourning the loss of our friends and family. My life had changed drastically after the end of the War. After I had found my parents and restored their memories, things had pretty much returned to normal. My mother, being the foundation to my equal rights and free will beliefs, still harboured a grudge but luckily my dad had seen the necessity of it to keep them safe and made attempts to talk my mother out of it every now and again. It had taken three months before I had found them living in the suburbs of Adelaide, Australia, and during that time I moved in with Harry and Ron at Grimmauld Place while we tried to regain some kind of normality in our lives. Unfortunately that hadn't been easy with all the reporters, fan-mail and breaking up with Ron, after which I moved back to my old house in Greenwich. It was a little lonely but I had Crookshanks and finding Wendell and Monica Wilkins to keep me distracted. It wasn't so bad, and I was wondering how I was going to cope with being in a dormitory. I guessed I'd have Ginny rooming with me, and at least she would understand about the nightmares. I knew I'd have to put a Silencing Charm on my bed; my neighbours had called the police on several occasions on account of the screaming. I put it out of my mind and walked with Ginny towards the school carriages. Wow, those Thestrals were a little creepy up close but I gave one a pat on the neck anyway before I got in; seeing death had changed my outlook on life a lot.

After a delicious meal of bouillabaisse and green beans (the house elves had taken a liking to the French cooking from our fourth year) and a good helping of rhubarb crumble later, I was feeling pleasantly sleepy and ready to settle down with a good book before bed. I was in deep conversation with Pavarti about the pros and cons of using Sleekeazy's Hair Potion when Professor McGonagall stood up and tapped her spoon against her glass a few times, waiting for the school's attention. I quickly sat up a little straighter, turning towards the staff table in anticipation for her Headmistress' speech.

"Good evening, students! To our new students, welcome; to our old students, welcome back. Another year of magical education awaits us. I have a few announcements – firstly, we would like to enlighten our first years that the Forbidden Forest is completely and unconditionally out of bounds unless they are accompanied by Professor Hagrid. Second, Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind students that any Fanged Frisbees, Stink Pellets and Dungbombs will _not _be confiscated if found, and that there is no longer a blanket ban on all joke items bought from the shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Merlin knows we all need a laugh after the events of last year." An appreciative chuckle greeted this statement as well as a lot of serious nodding. "Also, any students wishing to play for your house Quidditch teams should give their names to their heads of houses as usual, although unfortunately this does not apply to first and eighth years-" a collective groan came from the house tables as well as several outraged shouts "-as the people in these year groups are either too young to take part or would give their teams an unfair advantage. We would also like to introduce our new Head Boy and Girl from Eighth Year, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Loud cheers and clapping erupted from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables and I beamed with pride. I had known that Malfoy had gotten the post for a while and I wasn't really that bothered; since turning towards the Light during the Battle of Hogwarts he's pretty much stayed out of everyone's way. Professor McGonagall continued, "We would like them to come to the Headmistress's office at 11 o'clock on Sunday to be shown to their common room. My final notice is that to make up for the loss of Quidditch to the first and eighth years, Professor Flitwick has offered to reinstate the Hogwarts Choir which will be open to all ages and abilities, although he warns that a short audition is required for soloists. There will be a sign up sheet on the notice board outside the Great Hall tomorrow. That is the final announcement and now your beds await, and I know that your top priority is of course to be well rested for your lessons on Monday. Good night."

With the usual deafening screech the benches were pushed back and I began to file back up to Gryffindor Tower, sandwiched between Neville and Dean, with Pavarti and Ginny on either side of me. My mind was buzzing and I had a new glint in my eye from what McGonagall had told us – while I could hear Harry and Ron protesting loudly about the year-wide Quidditch ban, I was mulling over the last notice she had given.

I had wanted to join the choir ever since they had performed _Hubble, Bubble_ at my Sorting but it was stopped - someone hit Professor Flitwick with a badly aimed Canto Bombus Jinx soon after. It made the victim's voice sound like a buzzing bee whenever they sang, and it lasted indefinitely; Professor Rednettle, our new DADA teacher, had only figured out the counter-curse just this week. Unluckily for me, that meant that after throwing myself into my studies the only real practice my vocal chords got was when I was in the shower, so I was quite rusty when I got home that first summer. My parents immediately enrolled me in singing classes (Did I forget to mention, as well as being dentists they also have a passion for music?! They must have an obsession with mouths) during the summer holidays, and we arranged to use my mobile phone when I was at the Burrow or Grimmauld Place. After much convincing on my parent's part, I consider myself an above-average level singer with a talent for mezzo-soprano parts after many hours listening to my mum's Les Miserables and my various muggle pop CDs – I had never really liked the Weird Sisters or Celestina Warbeck.

And I almost forgot the best part of coming of age! With my new freedom I was able to shrink my cello and saxophone enough so they would easily fit in my trunk, along with all of my books, clothes and music. Practically no one knew that when I read at night, it wasn't just Hogwarts: a History – I had brought all my sheet music with me and found it so relaxing, imagining the harmonies inside my head at night. Since the War had ended I had thrown myself into my music, giving me the release I was now unable to take from books after everything that had happened. I wondered why I had never told Harry or Ron – probably because they associated me with books, and friendship, and being good at spells, and camping and free homework help and almost nothing else and the thought of me liking something other than studying, reading or spending time with them would be incomprehensible to them. I thought I would keep it a secret, just for now. I had thought my relationship with Ron would have developed, I even thought I might marry him one day. It took him two months for him to cheat on me with none other than Romilda Vane. I was currently giving him the silent treatment and he didn't really mind, but he persisted in asking for my forgiveness - I guess that's why we never would have worked out as a couple. Still, he had really hurt me by pretending he loved me and I hated him for the humiliation he had caused me. I felt like doing something to stick in his face. A little vicious I know, but I thought I was justified. _How can I show I'm over him and embarrass him in the process? _I wondered. _Hmmm… I could always join the Choir and sing a solo about cheating. That would show him. _I found myself liking this idea more and more as we trudged through the castle to Gryffindor Tower.

By the time we reached the portrait hole I had made up my mind – I was signing up for the Choir first thing in the morning.

A/N - For those that don't know, when a choir is harmonized the soprano part is the part that sings the medium-high to the very highest notes in the song, and an alto is the medium range, so mezzo-soprano is being able to do both of those but closer to soprano.  
Review pretty please, I really want to know what you think! Who knows, if I get a few before 10PM I may just add the next chapter and trust me it gets more exciting, this chapter was just setting the scene.. ;) xxx


	2. At the lake

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is owned by the fabulous JK Rowling, and the idea of the choir goes to Warner Bro's. I own nothing but the plot :(**

I woke up clammy and shaking and, thanking my own foresight in Silencing the curtains around my bed, glanced at my clock – 7:34am. My body clock still hadn't adjusted from the early starts that came with being on the run, and since I didn't really have to be anywhere today I decided to go for a walk around the grounds. As I got dressed I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something I should be doing. I was used to panic-studying in the morning from my OWLs but it didn't hit me until I was at the portrait hole – the sign-up sheet for the choir should be up by now. Earning an irritated grumble from the Fat Lady for waking her up, I power-walked downstairs to the notice board outside the Great Hall. There it was! I leaned closer to read it –

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL CHOIR, **it read.

**THIS IS THE SIGN-UP SHEET FOR ANYONE WISHING TO JOIN THE SCHOOL CHOIR.**

**TO SIGN UP FOR A REGULAR CHOIR PART, SIGN THE LIST ON THE LEFT AND TICK THE BOX THAT IS YOUR PREFERRED PART (SOPRANO, ALTO, TENOR OR BASS).**

**TO SIGN UP FOR A SOLO AUDITION, SIGN BOTH LISTS AND TICK THE BOXES THAT ARE YOUR PREFERRED PARTS (SOPRANO, ALTO, TENOR OR BASS).**

**IF THERE IS ANYTHING ELSE YOU THINK WE SHOULD KNOW, SUCH AS INSTRUMENTS YOU PLAY OR MEDICAL CONDITIONS, WRITE IT INTO THE BOX BESIDE IT.**

Underneath the lists, it read,

**OUR FIRST MEETING WILL BE IN PROFESSOR FLITWICK'S CHARMS CLASSROOM, NEXT SATURDAY AT 2PM. TURN UP IF YOU ARE INERESTED IN COMMITING; WE WILL BE TAKING A ROLE-CALL.**

I reached for the quill and ink inside my pocket and immediately scribbled my name into the third space on the list (the first had been already taken by Dennis Creevy, the second by Hannah Abbott), ticking soprano and writing _I play cello and saxophone _into the box beside it. Chewing my lip with indecision, I glanced at the empty column of soloists. I had already signed one, wasn't that enough? I had learned a lot about myself from my year searching for Horcruxes, and one thing I had finally figured out was that I always relished challenges. My intellect was always hungry, always striving for something to occupy my thoughts with. _No, _I thought, _I am Hermione Jean Granger and my vocals are better than a childish little harmony. I need a bigger challenge. _And in a moment of pure recklessness, I wrote my name into the space and again ticked soprano, rewriting the sentence from the other list into the space.

Pleased with myself, I packed my ink and quill quickly into my bag and walked through the corridor to the main doors. The date fixed in my mind, I was hyper with excitement as I trotted down the stairs. _I wonder what song we'll sing? _I mused. I fervently hoped for it to be something from Les Miserables as it was my all-time favourite musical. I knew all the songs by heart, even the men's (but an octave higher obviously), but I doubted it would be that unless Victor Hugo was literally a wizard, seeing as all of the performances were directed, performed and watched by Muggles.

I stepped out onto the lawn in front of the castle and took a deep breath of the cool, cleansing air. Walking slowly I wandered down to the lake and dried a patch of grass beneath the big oak with my wand, dropping my bag next to it. Sitting down, I rifled through its contents until I found my cello – it was too early in the morning for a blast of saxophone, it would have been cruel to those who were still asleep – and whispered "Engorgio," keeping my wand trained on the instrument until it had reached the perfect size. Setting the bow to the strings I began to play, closing my eyes. I didn't need the sheet music I'd laid out; I knew the song by heart. Instinctively I began to sing, the words floating from my mouth like snow, settling softly around me and ringing in the silence. The last notes of the song faded into the air. I kept my eyes closed, savouring the music.

"Trying out for the choir, Granger?" my eyes flew open and I gave a small scream of shock as I realized who was standing above me. "Piss off, Malfoy," I spat, glaring as I shrank my cello back to pocket-sized and collected my sheet music. Trust him to ruin the moment.

"How long have you been standing there?" I demanded. I'd been trying to avoid him after the end of the War – although I knew he had turned to the Light, I still didn't really trust him being a former Death Eater. I knew it was going to be pretty hard in the next few months though, seeing as we had been made Head Boy and Girl though. Harry and Ron weren't particularly happy with it either, but Harry _was _a little more open-minded than he had been before the end of the War, and I wasn't talking to Ron anyway so I really couldn't have cared less about what he thought about it.

"Never answer a question with a question, Granger. If you must know, only a few minutes. What was the song again? Something about being lonely? I can see why you'd sing that, Granger," he said smirking.

"It was _On My Own _from Les Miserables. You're giving me a headache, Malfoy, so if you're not going to leave I will." I said rubbing my temples. How could I have been so relaxed just a few moments ago? When he made no move to leave I sighed and slung my bag over my shoulder, starting towards the castle.

"Hey, Granger!" Malfoy called out to me.

I didn't turn around, taking a deep breath to prevent myself from hexing him. "What do you want now, Ferret-Face?"

"See you at Choir." I could hear the smirk in his voice, but also the sincerity.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. It was obvious he was joking – Malfoy, singing?! I didn't think so. _But what if he isn't lying, _said a little voice in my head. _What if he is coming to the Choir? What will you do then, Hermione? _Walking into the Great Hall I put it out of my mind. Dropping into the space next to Ginny at the table, I grabbed a slice of toast and some marmalade and started eating.

It was only in bed that night, mulling over my encounter with Malfoy, that I had a revelation. I sat up in bed, confused and thinking hard.

He hadn't called me Mudblood once.

A/N - hey guys, kind of a filler chapter but still, some stuff to think about. They get to see their common room in the next chapter! Review pretty please :) xxx


	3. The Common Room

I mostly ignored Malfoy during the meeting with Professor McGonagall, keeping my eyes fixed on her face as she explained our new duties as Heads and the importance of cooperation with each other especially this year, as she looked at us pointedly. She then showed us to our Common Room. (I don't know who thought up the ridiculous idea of us sharing dormitories; and anyway we were sharing with the seventh years after so many of us died in the War which meant I could be with Ginny!) To my intense surprise the portrait was none other than Sir Cadogan, who greeted me like his oldest friend in the world and gave Malfoy a suspicious glare. I surmised that McGonagall had told him our names when he said, "Welcome, new Heads! The password will be 'The Dragon has never liked A Winter's Tale'. Go on in."

"Thank you, Sir Cadogan." I smiled wryly. "And you never set a truer password in your life." Looking pleased I understood, he swung open the portrait hole and we stepped inside. I almost gasped; the room was beautiful. It looked quite similar to the Gryffindor Common Room but smaller and decked out in green and silver as well as red and gold. A warm fire crackled merrily in the fireplace, and several huge, winged armchairs that looked perfect for reading in were placed around the room. Glancing behind me, I could see that Malfoy was just as pleased with our surroundings, just trying not to show it.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, bringing me back to reality. "Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, it is a common practice to stay here for at least an hour afterwards to get to know each other. I trust you can do that without hexing each other into oblivion. Good day." She walked out of the portrait hole.

I walked over one of the red armchairs and curled up in it with the latest edition of the Quibbler, which Luna had recently taken over. I was so engrossed in it that I didn't realize Malfoy had been standing in front of me for several minutes until he cleared his throat. When I glanced up he sat in one of the green armchairs opposite mine. I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"Look, Granger," he began. "I know we've had some bad history between us and I completely understand if you still don't trust me, but we have to cooperate for the rest of the year. So I propose a truce." My eyebrows shot even further into my hair as I searched his face for signs of deceit. Nothing.

"If I were to agree to this truce," I said slowly, "What would it entail?" He noticed my hesitation and smirked.

"Oh, just the usual – talking amicably, no name-calling, regular meetings, refraining from wands if we have a disagreement, yada yada yada. Nothing huge. Oh, and we call each other by our first names. So, what do you say?" he asked, sticking out his hand. I deliberated. There was no sign of a double-cross on his face and I had always been a pacifist at heart (the punch back in third year was the radical thing), so I stuck out my hand reluctantly and shook his. He had a surprisingly strong grip, but I didn't miss the slight flinch when our hands touched.

My eyes narrowed. "What's the matter, _Draco_? Scared of catching some of my Mudblood germs?" I asked savagely when he pulled away.

He half-smiled ruefully. "Sorry. Old habits die hard, I guess. And the no name-calling thing? That applies to yourself too, _Hermione_." I was shocked, but didn't show it. _Draco Malfoy, apologizing?! I must be hallucinating._

"Fair enough." I decided to get down to business. "So. What's your favourite colour?"

"Um, green. Why do you want to know?" He gave me a questioning look.

I rolled my eyes. "McGonagall said we should get to know each other. Ask me a question."

"Wait, you didn't answer yours. And, um, what's your favourite book that isn't Hogwarts: A History?"

"Teal, and… aah! It's so hard to choose! But I guess, the Inheritance Cycle by Christopher Paolini." I laughed at his nonplussed expression. "It's a Muggle series about dragons and magic in an alternate universe. You'd like it." I smirked at his disbelieving expression. "I brought it with me from home; you should try it out sometime. Seriously." I motioned for him to go ahead with his question. _What the hell, Hermione? Did you just offer to lend Malfoy your favourite books ever?!_

"Ok, what does the password mean? I heard your little chat with Sir What's-His-Face out there."

I laughed. "Have you ever read the play A Winter's Tale by Shakespeare?" he shook his head. "When you do, you'll understand. But I will give you one clue – McGonagall told him our full names before he set the password." I smirked at his confusion and we continued questioning for a while before leaving for lunch. Thinking over his answers, I thought to myself, _This is going to be an interesting year._

A/N – for those of you that haven't read it, the reference to A Winter's Tale is because the main female character in it is Hermione's namesake. Draco meaning dragon in Latin, the entire password ('The Dragon has never liked A Winter's Tale') can be translated as 'Draco has never liked Hermione', which is why Hermione agrees with Sir Cadogan. Also if you haven't read the Inheritance Cycle (the Eragon/Saphira books) I suggest you do because it's really good! Like Hermione said, it's about magic and dragons and magic in an alternate universe and it's really good.  
Sorry about the short chapter, kind of a filler chapter but the next one is really long. Next up, the first choir meeting! Yay!  
And now, a shout-out to Rosemary Lily Marie – thank you for reviewing all the way across the pond! In reply to your review, the kind of sax music Hermione was thinking of playing was the loud, jazzy kind and it was 8am on a Saturday after all; I don't think many of the sleepyheads having a lie-in would have appreciated that! Also, I love Les Mis too (we're doing it as our school production) and this is the link to my favourite version of the song Hermione was singing. watch?v=8nrgnDDmRt0&noredirect=1  
I think the movie comes out about the same time in both countries though, and there's always YouTube! ;)


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE :(

**Author's Note -**

Hello, everyone :)

Firstly, I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated! I've had loads on and I haven't really had the time to write more than a oneshot at a time and everything kind of swamped me.

Secondly, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited The Choir - or me! It honestly means so much to me, so thank you all for your support.

This AN exists because The Choir is** going on hiatus**!** :(** Mainly because I reread it recently and only then did I realise exactly how many loopholes need to be sewn up, but also because I was browsing Granger Enchanted and found the Eighth Year Itch Challenge and thought, why not adapt it to fit that?

So yeah, basically next time I upload a new chapter will be quite a while and there will be a few major changes, mostly to accommodate the rules of the Challenge.

Thank you again!

Rachael With an A :) xxx


End file.
